1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to X-ray diagnostic generators, and in particular to such generators wherein all components are contained in an oil filled receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An X-ray diagnostic generator is described in German Utility Model No. 7,935,945 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,822 of H. Kuehnke and M. Rattner issued on Aug. 23, 1983, in which a single focus X-ray tube, two high voltage transformers for heating the X-ray tube, and the components of two doubler circuits respectively connected to the secondaries of the high voltage transformers are all contained in a single oil-filled receptacle having a radiation exit window for the X-rays. The receptacle also contains a transformer for the filament supply voltage disposed at one end of the X-ray tube. The two high voltage transformers are also disposed adjacent to the X-ray tube and are arranged symmetrically with respect to the radiation exit window in close proximity to the receptacle wall. The rectifiers and capacitors are disposed above the X-ray tube and are also arranged symmetrically relative to the radiation exit window.